Bad Trio Sleepover
by Warriorlass
Summary: A oneshot with each Bad Friends TrioX Reader.  Yes all three of them, but mainly one special guy.  My favorite char. So I hope you enjoy this! pLease review.


Four's Company

You arrive at France's house, although, you were a little worried. This was the first time that you had ever been invited over for a sleepover with not just him, but the entire Bad Friends Trio. Spain and Prussia would be there as well. But that's not exactly what was scaring you. They may be your best friends, but they had talked about getting drunk and having lots of activities planned. But you had no idea what you were getting into. Nor the real reason you were invited over.

-A few hours earlier-

Prussia, France and Spain sat around the table. "You guys are coming to my party, oui?" France asked. "Are you going to invite _ over as well?" Prussia asked. Spain and France shared a knowing smile. Prussia glared at them, "What! What are guys smiling about?"

"Oh come off it mi amigo, we all know you've had this mucho grande crush on her!" Spain laughed.

Prussia tinted pink and turned away, "No I don't! She's our friend, why would I have a crush on her?"

"You cannot stop the beauty of love my friend. It just doesn't work that way." France grinned, "Don't deny your feelings."

"Whoa now is this love or a crush? Make up your minds!" Prussia growled laying down his flush of cards.

"I think that question is one you must answer." France smirked, laying down his hand., and Spain did the same and took in his chips with the win.

Prussia huffed, but curiosity burned within him, "So…you both think that I have feelings for her?"

They both nodded.

"_ is very gorgeous." France reasoned.

"She's also fun to be around, and she's very cool and well her personality is the best." Spain grinned.

"Sounds like you guys have crushes on her as well." Prussia commented.

The two laughed, "Well duh! But _you_ are in love with her."

"Too bad you haven't told her yet, because the reason we invited her over for this sleepover party, wasn't just to hang out. Oh no, mi hermano, we're both going to ask her out ourselves. We waited for you to ask her out, but since you never made a move, we're planning to."

"What! Guys I didn't ask her because she's our friend!" Prussia exclaimed, "I didn't want it to be weird."

"AH HA!" The other two exclaimed and high-fived, "You finally admitted to you love for her…well close enough." France laughed.

Prussia rubbed his chin in thought then grinned, "Now I hate doing this to her, but since we all fancy her, let's make it into a contest." The others leaned in, in interest. "Oui?" "Si?" "We'll give her the best night ever, we'll make her think that it's just all fun and games kind of party, but then we'll some activities that will bring out who she has feelings for, then we'll each tell her that we want to go out with her."

France finished the thought, "And whoever she likes best will be the one she goes out with. I like it!"

"Oh yeah man, this is going to be one hell of a fiesta!" Spain exclaimed.

-Present-

You took a deep breath, and sighed, "Alright, here I go." You straightened your black miniskirt that rested over your black fishnets, pulling at a wrinkle on your square cut red long sleeve shirt. You clenched and unclenched your hands and wiped the sweat my bag. You were terrified. You took one final breath to straighten yourself out and knocked on the door.

France answered it with his usual tender smile, "Madame _, I graciously welcome you into my home." You laugh, "Stop being such a flirtatious charmer. If I haven't told you once I've told you a thousand times flattery will get you nowhere." He nodded and you walked on a few steps.

"Tonight might be an exception." He muttered under his breath with a sneaky smirk.

"What?" You asked turning to him, not quite hearing what he was mumbling on about.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all dear." France nodded.

You nodded accepting what he said to be true. "So do I get my usual hug?" He asked with friendly open arms. You giggled, "Of course." You hugged him warmly. "Love what you're wearing, very sexy." He said smacking your butt lightly. You blushed, but shook your head in amusement; you knew your friends were more of the perverted types. So you didn't think too much on it, even with you, they didn't go too far. A pat on the butt or a kiss on the cheek was common with them.

Even though you knew your way around France nonetheless led you into his living room. Prussia and Spain who were both sitting on the couch, looked up and grinned.

"_! You made it, awesome!"

"Mi chica favorite!"

Your grin broadened. "Hey boys, miss me much?" You asked knowing the answer. You walked over and they each hugged you. Then Spain took your hand and made you spin, thus making your skirt flare up." "Spain!" You blushed, "This is a short skirt!" "We know!" Your boys chimed in, laughing. "Cute hot pink panties, love the skull." Prussia teased. "You guys are terrible." You laughed.

"So we were planning on a movie that good for you?" Spain asked you, "Of course." You said. We ended up watching our favorite movie ever, _Four's Company_. About a new girl at school who is a good girl who is very insecure. Then there's also the local school bad boys who get a hold of her, and make her confident in herself. In the end she's a smoking hot bad ass babe, and she's a part of the crew. The new hot tease also by the end of the money falls in love with the lead male character.

It was only then that the boys exchanged glances while you danced sexily to the ending credits music. They were realizing that the situation in the movie wasn't unlike the one they went through. But the problem was who was going to be the hero of the story that got the girl? They all knew Prussia liked her the most, but they had fallen for her as well and wanted her for themselves. After the movie you did up France's hair while giving pointers to the other boys to help them do France's make up. The other boys were next. They had all agreed to make the Vegas promise. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

After they had all gotten dolled up they took some pictures and then after wiping up the makeup, started their first beer. "So, what next?" You asked. "How about 7 minutes in heaven?" France shrugged trying to hide a smile. "Ooh, I would to hear what you Prussia do in there." I snickered. The two boys blushed in embarrassment at the unexpected thought. "Ha, ha! That would be hilarious mi hermanos! You go Prussia!" Spain laughed. France glanced at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know, well because you'd be like Prussia's punta, you get me ese?" Spain explained.

"No, I wouldn't! I'm just as manly as Prussia, if not more!"

"No way! You're such a pussy! No offense to you _."

I nodded in understanding as I bit back a laugh at their argument.

"And what about you Spain, you'd be either of ours bitch." France said.

"No way." Spain laughed.

"Girls, girls, please you're all simply gorgeous! I was just teasing." I laughed, "You guys weren't being fair about the fact that there's only one girl here and three guys."

"Think of it this way _, you get to have three guys pamper you, however you wish with no strings attached." Prussia said.

"Whoa, whoa, I know you said seven minutes in heaven, but this is sounding like a spa day or sex, so which is it?" You replied.

They all looked very surprised at the last part, "You mean you'd actually let us take turns on you?" France asked.

"Of course not, oh let's just go play 7 minutes."

We headed to the closet and France replied, "You can do anything except sex, alright?"

Everyone nodded. The guys played rock paper scissors to see who went first, it was Spain.

Spain grinned and the closet was locked behind us. You patted around to find Spain, and his arm caught your hand and kissed it. He then brought you in closer, and kissed you. "You're very beautiful tonight." He commented.

"Uh thanks." You blushed fiercely, normally you wouldn't, but there was something different about his words this time. Something that made him more meaningful than all the other times he had spoken those words to you.

"Thank y- ah!"

He had started nibbling on your ear. Hot thrilling sensations shot through your body. "Spain what are you-, Mmh!" You moaned as he moved down to your neck kissing it, he caressed it with his tongue. "Oh gawd, Spain!" You could feel him grin as he gently sucked and then bite the tender flesh. "Spain!" You whimpered, it was so hot in that closet now. You got very hot, and shoved his head up and started nipping at his collar bone.

Shocked and suddenly aroused by your action he moaned under his breath, "N-No." He whispered, "I'm not letting this happen."

You grinned, "What?"

"You're not going to claim dominance over me." He insisted backing you against the closet, straddling your hips and lifted his knee under your skirt and up the fork of your legs. "Ooohh." You purred, your hormones raging. "Listen," He whispered silkily, "I care about you and I want you to go out with me. Just think on it." He kissed you one more time.

The door opened, "Times up!" Prussia called.

Spain was let out and you were told to turn around so that you didn't see who was next.

There was light then nothing. You turned around and instantly your lips were crashed upon by someone. You knew who it was instantly, because he held your head and caressed your cheeks and (h/c) while sliding his smooth sweet tongue into your mouth. You couldn't help but taste and smell the thick aroma of roses. "Mmphm." You moaned as you wrap your arms around his neck grasping tightly to his golden locks of hair. "France." You moaned into his mouth, his tongue teased your cheeks and explored your mouth. He slid his hands up your shirt and massaged your breasts making a gasp of delight erupt from the back of your throat.

Fighting for dominance you backed him up against the door and lifted your leg against his manhood hard enough to make him whimper lightly with the tense arousal. "Bitch," He said, then I could tell his grin went lustful as he squeezed my ass. "Oh!" I yelped. He had a hold of my hair, and tightly squeezed and released. The pleasurable pain coursed through my body. The scent of my arousal was unbelievably strong as I was continued to be teased and excited. "Would you be mi amour?" He hissed with lust.

"Times up!" Spain called and France backed away from me, a lustful smile painted his cheeks. He winked and walked out.

You were told to face the back again and close your eyes once more. You did as you were told and started looking around for him. Arms snaked around your middle and pulled you in. A tongue slid down your neck and finally rested at the crook of your neck biting hard enough to make you whine.

You didn't know what it was about Prussia, but out of all of them, he was making your blood rush and your head spin. You needed him. You had to have him. "Pr-Prussia." You panted as he feasted on your neck, "Jah?" He hissed in a dark lustrous way. "I-I…ohhh!" You moaned as he slipped one hand down your shirt squeezing your breast. "There…there's…" You couldn't focus you're words right. You didn't know how to tell him how you felt. "Oh gawd damn it Prussia, please just-, mmph." He grinned, "Are you saying you'll be my girlfriend?" Then you finally caught onto what was going on. "YOU ASSHOLES!" The door was opened and you stormed past the three of them, "This was never about just the four of us hanging out! You guys were each trying to seduce me! Ugh! How could I be so stupid! I thought you guys were my best friends!" You stormed outside where it had inconviently started raining.

"Shit." Prussia growled. The others looked down feeling like crap. They screwed everything up. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go get her!" Prussia snapped.

"It's raining it'll ruin my hair." France said sheepishly.

"I'll stay here with France and clean up, besides you were the one who wanted her most right? Then go get her man! You love her." Spain said, France nodded.

Prussia smiled, "Thanks guys." Then turned and booked it.

You were running and running how could they do this to you? Especially Prussia, the one you've had a crush on since like forever?

You tripped and fell nearby the dimming orange light of the street lamp. "This is bullshit!" You sobbed. You tried to get up, and yelped, you had sprained your ankle. You massaged it trying to ignore the throbbing pain. You looked around; you had no idea where you were. Great! You were lost and you were sure after what you said they wouldn't be coming after you. So you knew you were absolutely alone.

You sat in that very spot for about an hour. This had to be the worst night ever! Your best friends tried to seduce you, you sprained your ankle and to make matters worse you were facing your worst fear. You were alone in the dark. How could things get any worse?

Suddenly you heard footsteps. Shivers raced up your back, images of some creep taking you away ran through your head. You instantly regretted not bringing your purse with your pepper spray. But you were upset and weren't thinking. Now you'd be paying for your mistake. The silhouette got closer, and you quickly grabbed some pebbles and chucked them at the on comer.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Damn it _, what the hell was that for!"

"Prussia!"

"Yeah, you idiot!" He said with a hurt expression, as he walked closer.

You looked away, "I thought you were some creeper."

"Nah, he stayed at the house."

You chuckled and he smiled as he squatted beside you. "Looks like your ankle got a turn for the worse huh?" He said with soft tender voice.

"Prussia, what you guys did was wrong; I hate feeling like some kind of prize."

"Actually, we all care about you very much and just wanted you to go out with us. The truth is, I'm here because of all of us, I'm the one who loves you the most. You're the most awesome person I've ever met, and…Ich liebe dich. I love you _."

"R-Really?" You asked.

He nodded, and stood, scooping you up bridal style. "And for both of our sakes, never leave me. I don't think either of us can stand to be alone any longer."

You smiled, "Ever since I met you, I've never been alone, and you've had no reason to be so either."

A trickled down his cheek, "Are you crying Prussia?" You asked with a hand on his cheek.

"Nah, it's just the rain." He lied with a small grin.

You nodded anyways, "You know what Prussia?"

"What?"

You leaned in and kissed him tenderly, holding his neck tightly, and whispered on his lips, "Ich liebe dich. I love you too, and I always have."

We grinned at each other and he carried you back.


End file.
